


Fantasy

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel x reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasies don't come true. Or do they?<br/>Follow the story of how a text in the middle of the night brought the reader's fantasy to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

* * *

**_If you could have one fantasy of yours come true, what would it be? Would it be innocent? Or would it be your deepest darkest desire? What one fantasy would you chose? - Unknown_ **

* * *

Sat there in the dark, Y/N read those lines over and over, staring at her phone screen. She had been staring at her phone for the last ten minutes, when her phone had chirped at her, letting her know she had a new message. The number on the phone was unrecognized, so she had sat there, staring at her phone, in the dark. Because that was normal.

Y/N was anything but normal though. She was a hunter, one of the best, had been all her life. Her parents had been hunters, and so had there parents. Hunting was in her blood. She could never be taken by surprise, never be shocked, and she always tried to know what was going on. But here she was, sat in her room, not knowing. Y/N sat there, racking her brain, trying to think who would send her a text like that. Only one person came to mind, but Y/N shook her head. He was dead, she had seen him die. She remembered that day oh so clearly, her whole world came crashing down that day. That was the day she left the Winchester's. Being around them just reminded her of him too much. Tears rolled down her face as she relived that day in her brain, and she let her phone slide out her hands as she brought her knees up to her chest and sobbed silently. Y/N didn't see or hear her phone light up with an incoming call, nor did she notice that she had another new message. She fell asleep sobbing into her pillow, dreaming of happier times.

* * *

_**Would it make you happy to have your fantasy come true? Would you smile? - Unknown** _

* * *

 

Y/N woke the next morning, and instantly remembered the mysterious text. She needed to find out who it was from. Somebody obviously was trying t o get to her, and it was working. Her eyes were still puffy and she looked like she had seen a ghost. After getting showered and dressed, Y/N hunted out her phone from where it had fallen underneath the motel bed, and opened it up. What she wasn't expecting was a missed call, and another text. The number was unknown, but she knew it had to be the same unknown number. Opening up the second text, Y/N almost dropped the phone. It wasn't possible, there was no way. How could somebody know what her fantasy was. It was somebody messing with her. Had to be, no other possible explanation. Sitting at the small table in the motel room, Y/N pulled out her laptop from her go bag, and flipping it open, she waited as it turned on. Who ever this was wouldn't know what hit them once she found out who they were. Once her laptop had turned on, she brought up the software she used to track numbers. Entering the number, she sat back as the software worked its magic. The laptop dinged a second later, and Y/N looked at the result. 'This number could not be traced.' Now what, thought Y/N. She was truly stumped. Just as she was going to throw the laptop out of frustration, a chirp from her phone made her pause.

* * *

**_Can a fantasy ease your frustration? Or does your fantasy make your more frustrated? - Unknown_**

* * *

 

_“Okay, now that is just creepy. Just way creepy. Whoever, or whatever you are, just you wait until I get my hands on you!!”_ shouted Y/N to the empty room. She was most definitely spooked now, and she couldn't help feel like she was being watched. Getting up from the table, Y/N started to search for hidden camera's and listening devices. Maybe she had stayed at this motel for too long. She never normally stayed for more than a couple at nights in one place, but her last hunt had taken it out of her, and she needed to rest. Thoughts of unknown bad guys tracking her and spying on her made her feel sick, finding nothing in the main room, Y/N walked into the bathroom and started to check in there. Whilst her back was turned, her phone started to ring, and Y/N had to grab hold of the sink to steady herself before she fainted with shock. The ringtone she hadn't heard in over a year, was blasting out her phone's tiny speaker.

 

“ **I smell sex and candy hey  
Who's that loungin' in my chair?  
Who's that castin' devious stares in my direction?”**

 

Still holding onto the sink, Y/N managed to turn herself round, and walk towards the bathroom doorway. Her phone hadn't stopped ringing, it just kept playing over and over. Only one person could be ringing her, but they couldn't be. They were dead. Letting go of the sink, Y/N walked quickly across the room to her phone, and looked down at it in utter disbelief. There on the screen was a face she had missed seeing every day, missed waking up to. Picking the phone up, tears started to roll down Y/N's face. The music stopped abruptly, and the screen lit up with an incoming message. Pressing the message button, Y/N felt her heart beat faster as she read the message.

* * *

**_Your fantasy awaits, now dry those tears... Sugar – Unknown_ **

* * *

_“No way are you alive. You died, I saw you die!! Lucifer killed you!! I mourned your death for Chuck's sake!!! and there is no way you would do this to me! No way!!”_ Y/N screamed out loud, her voice getting louder as she went on. She let out a primal scream, that she was sure going to get the cops called on her, but she didn't care. Gabriel couldn't be alive, not after all this time. Collapsing to her knees, Y/N started to cry, hot wet tears rolling down her red cheeks and splashing onto her knees. She hadn't let go of the phone, and was practically crushing it with her one hand. She felt it chirp and vibrate in her hand, but she ignored it. When it chirped again, she threw it hard against the floor, and watched it bounce up and break it pieces. A voice behind her made Y/N startle, and she spun round on her knees, knife in her hand.

 

_“Now just how am I going to get in touch with you Sugar? Woah there, stabby McStabby. Don't need to die again.”_

Y/N drops the knife as soon as she sees Gabriel, and launches herself at him. She's missed him so much, and now that he's here, she never wants to let go of him again. Gabe doesn't even wobble, he just let's her hug him tight to herself, and he eventually wraps his arms round her, gently kissing the top of her head over and over. They stay like this for several minutes, before Y/N pulls away, but doesn't actually let Gabe go, and looks up at him.

_“Gabe, as much as I have missed you, where have you been for the last year? Why aren't you,”_ Y/N asks, her voice faltering as fresh tears come to her eyes.

 

_“Shhh Sugar, I'm here. I'm okay, I'm alive. As for me not being dead, well I am the Trickster, big bro' Luci' should have known better than to think I didn't have more than one trick up my sleeve,”_ Gabe responds, pulling Y/N back into him, rubbing small circles into her back. He holds her to him, and starts to hum. It's a song he knows she loves, and he hums it slow, all the while continuing to rub circles in to the small of her back.

Y/N relaxes into Gabe's embrace, and sighs. She has missed this, being with him, just the two of them. She starts to relax a tad bit too much, as she feels a warmth start to grow between her legs. The warmth steadily grows and spreads, as Gabe starts to hum that song. _'He's doing this on purpose,'_ Y/N thinks as Gabe stops humming, and starts to sing instead.

 

“ **Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?”**

 

_“Gaaabe,”_ groans Y/N. Y/N isn't daft, she knows exactly what Gabe is doing, and as much as wants to fight it, she can't. The way Gabe sang that song, it made her nether regions quiver inside and out. Rutting against him, she feels him push back into her, and she moans ever so slightly. Gabe carries on singing, but stand the two of them up, wrapping Y/N's legs round his waist. Walking over to the bed he finally stops singing, looking into her eyes to see if she wants this as bad he does. With the smallest of nods, she lets him know it's okay, and the next instant Gabe's kissing her with so much passion,, it takes her breath away. The kiss is deep, every bit of it showing the other just how much they mean top them. Y/N is the one who breaks the kiss first, as she grinds into Gabe, moaning loudly. Gabe chuckles, causing Y/N to slap his arm in annoyance. Taking the hint, Gabe clicks his fingers, and they are both naked. Y/N wastes no time, and reaches down to guide Gabe in to her ever waiting pussy. Not one to be led, Gabe thrusts deep into her, making Y/N squeak with pleasure. He doesn't wait for Y/N to adjust to his size, he pulls himself practically all the way out before slamming hard back into her. Gabe keeps this pace up, as the noises Y/N makes sound like heaven to him, and it's all he wants to hear. Reaching one hand down to her clit, he rubs fast circles, and she starts to clench round his member. Y/N's vision goes white as she reaches her climax, and moments later, she feels Gabe reach his, his thrusts having stilled, and they ride out their orgasms encased in each others arms. After several minutes, Gabe rolls off Y/N and onto his back. Tilting his head to look at her next to him, he speaks softly.

_“That was...”_

_“I know Gabe, I know. It was for me too.”_

_“I Love You Y/N.”_

Y/N chuckles, looking up at the motel ceiling, before looking back at Gabe. _“Not sure if that's just the post sex high or not, but I believe you. I Love You Too Gabriel. Always have, always will.”_


End file.
